


Conflictos

by laynad3



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laynad3/pseuds/laynad3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Hasta dónde puede llegar un hombre por venganza? Yuuri lo confirmaría de la persona que menos esperaba. Yuuram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflictos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: este anime no pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wolfram feliz con Yuuri.

**_OoOoOoOoOo_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Wólfram permaneció recostado en aquel muro mientras soldados aún con vida peleaban contra su propia armada. No faltaba mucho, unas estocadas más entre las filosas y ensangrentadas espadas y habría algún sobreviviente del combate, claro aparte de él, aunque sus propios pensamientos eran traicionados al ver sus ropas cubiertas de ese líquido rojizo que escurría de su herida abierta en la parte superior de su hombro derecho y en la superficie del muslo izquierdo. Lo más probable es que tendría que intervenir si el enemigo quedaba con vida.

Miró hacia el cielo, las nubes grises se acercaban incesantes para adornar el campo de batalla con un dramático toque de tragedia que encajaba a la perfección con el paisaje: cuerpos tirados de lo que algún día fueron hombres valientes y obedientes, sangre esparcida por el fértil suelo y un pueblo en total ruinas. Comenzó a llover. Perfecto, pensó, con ello las llamas no se esparcirían por el bosque cercano, lo que menos quería era causar más del daño del que ya había provocado.

-Cómo era de esperarse, el que comanda debe resistir hasta el final, no es justo que los subordinados peleen solos ¿verdad, su excelencia Von Bielefeld?

Contempló al hombre enfrente suyo, alto, corpulento y con una mirada decidida.

-Hump, los humanos se han vuelto orgullosos y también atrevidos.

**-** Es hora que el Maou y su ejército de mazokus caigan. Empezando por su séquito de guardias personal a quién más aprecio les tendrá.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Wólfram se hizo presente en su rostro, esa expresión peligrosa hizo retroceder al contrario.

-Te has equivocado de persona, tal vez debería intentar con otro, yo solo soy un soldado que no significa mucho para Yuuri Heika.

Con lentitud levanto su mano y sin vacilar tronó sus dedos, en solo un segundo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se vio rodeado de llamas que se extendieron con rapidez por todo el pueblo.

**-** Sin embargo, no permitiré que alguien como tú intente lastimarlo a él. No mientras yo viva.

La explosión fue inminente, los pocos salvados fueron envueltos por el fuego al igual que las casas y lo poco que quedaba.

A lo lejos sobre la colina, un hombre de ojos azules, acuerpado y de cabellos naranjas montado en su caballo observaba impávido el lugar que alguna vez fue tierra de humanos y posiblemente era el de la muerte de miles de combatientes.

¿Hasta cuándo su majestad dejaría de jugar y solucionaría los conflictos existentes entre razas?

Maldición, pensó. Tendría malas noticias para Konrad.

-Su excelencia Wólfram-susurró.

Sus palabras se mezclaron con el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo por toda la zona.

.

.

.

**_OoOoOoOoOo_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_¿Reviews?_ **


End file.
